Host
A Host in the Mario Party series is generally a non-playable character that announces and guides a certain mode or event. The role of the host is to explain the rules of an event or mode, or to provide information to the main character. One common example of a host's role is guiding the player throughout the board maps. Usually, the host will usually set up all the rules of the board map, and also sponsor Stars and different events on the map. The host also explains the rules of a mini-game and how they are played out. There is usually not one host in a game, but multiple that act as guides on different modes. List of Hosts There is never one true host in the Mario Party series, but rather different hosts that appear in different games. There are some characters though like Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Toad that are hosts in more than one Mario Party game. * Toad - Toad appeared as a host in Mario Party, Mario Party 2, and Mario Party 4. He typically explained the rules of the board maps, and handed out Stars to the players. In the first Mario Party game, he was a host with Koopa Troopa. He tells the player where is the star. He also provided the players with information on the different mini-games in the games. But Koopa Troopa did the Board Events, such as Chance Time, deciding a turn order, and more. In Mario Party 2, Toad expands his role as a host (There is no more Koopa Troopa, and Toad does all his work) and wears different clothing to match the theme of the boards that he hosts. He reprises his role again as a host of Toad's Midway Madness in Mario Party 4, where he sponsors all the events on the board. * Koopa Troopa- Koopa Troopa appeared as a host in only Mario Party. He shared his roll with Toad. He is the guide of board events, while Toad is the guide of the mini-games and tells where is the star. * Tumble and Millenium Star- They appeared in Mario Party 3, and does the same roll as Toad in Mario Party and Mario Party 2. Strangely, Toad still hosts the Last Five Turns event. The relationships between Tumble and Millenium Star is unknown. * Baby Bowser- They appeared in Mario Party 2 and Mario Party 4. In Mario Party 2, he guided things in Bowser Land, and in that board, Toad only gives players stars and give instructions to mini-games. In Mario Party 4, he was the host in 'Bowser's Gnarly Party!' map. * Bowser - Bowser has appeared as a host in all the Mario Party games to date. He usually hosts his own Bowser Events and Bowser Mini-games. Outside of these events, Bowser also usually hosts his board maps that are unlockable at the end of each game. He usually takes the role as a main host when a player chooses to play his board maps. In Mario Party 5, he also sponsors the Last Five Turns Event at certain times. Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters